The present invention relates broadly to static structures, namely, buildings and associated substructures dedicated to a specific purpose. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bank teller station providing enhanced security for bank personnel and that is easily installed when constructing a bank or otherwise installing banking facilities in an existing structure.
Typically, bank teller stations will exist as designated areas of an elongate counter top with several teller stations aligned in a row. Each teller will transact business with a single customer across the counter top. In some situations, a row of vertically oriented bars will separate the teller area from the customer area or, in other situations, a window may be installed. Generally, the teller is exposed to the lobby area.
Most modern banking facilities also include automatic teller machines which will accept deposits and otherwise conduct banking business without the involvement of a human teller. Nevertheless, most banking customers would rather transact business, especially with regard to deposits, during a one-on-one exchange with a live human teller.
Drive-through banking represents an intermediate position between automatic teller machines and counter top transactions. There, the teller is typically located behind a thick glass window and transaction materials are transported between the customer and the teller using pneumatic tubes through which cylindrical capsules travel containing the transaction materials. A microphone and speaker system is typically employed for voice communication between the teller and the customer. Sometimes the customer can see the teller across the drive-through area or, if the customer is at the window, the customer can see the teller therethrough.
Teller security, quite obviously, is greatest with an automatic teller machine due to the fact that no teller is involved. Secondly, the drive-through situation provides some teller security while providing an intermediate level of teller/customer interaction. Nevertheless, the burden is on the customer to conduct banking business from within an automobile. Teller security is almost completely compromised with the in-bank counter top face-to-face transaction system. During the transaction process, the teller is almost completely vulnerable to the whims of the customer and, should the customer turn out to be a thief, the teller may then be placed in danger. The threat is enhanced if the thief is armed.
Therefore, there exists a need for a bank teller station wherein a teller can provide personalized service and yet maintain the safety of the teller and the bank's funds. Further, since a teller will typically deal with one customer at a time, it would be advantageous to provide a teller station which could serve multiple customers easily when attended by a single teller.